Mammoth Records
Mammoth Records was founded by Jay Faires in 1989 in Carrboro, North Carolina. One of the most premiere independent record labels of the 1990s, Its roster featured diverse talent as Antenna, Blake Babies, Chainsaw Kittens, Dash Rip Rock, Dillon Fence, Frente!, Fun-Da-Mental, Fu Manchu, Jason & the Scorchers, Joe Henry, Juliana Hatfield, Kill Creek, Machines of Loving Grace, The Bats, The Melvins, My Friend Steve, Seven Mary Three, Squirrel Nut Zippers, The Sidewinders, Vanilla Trainwreck, and Victoria Williams. The label went from a stand-alone company to being a part of a joint venture with Atlantic Records in 1993. The label hit the open market again in 1997. Faires sold Mammoth Records to The Walt Disney Company in 1998. Mammoth Records was folded into Hollywood Records in 2003. Other Mammoth Artists 1988 A Picture Made– Past EP Downsiders – All My Friends Are Fish 1990 Frequency – North Carolina Compilation 1991 Vanilla Trainwreck – Sofa Livin' Dreamazine 1992 Big Wheel – Holiday Manor Vanilla Trainwreck- Sounding To Try Like You 1993 Big Wheel – Slowtown Transmissions From The Planet Dog - Volume 1 (Mammoth/Planet Dog) 1994 Eat Static – Implant Kevn Kinney - Down Out Law Kill Creek – St. Valentine’s Garage Laundry – Blacktongue (Mammoth/Prawn Song) Porch (Mammoth/Prawn Song) Vanilla Trainwreck- Mordecai Velo-Deluxe- Superelastic 1995 Alphabet Soup – Layin Low in the Cut (Mammoth/Prawn Song) Banco de Gaia – Last Train to Lhasa (Mammoth/Planet Dog) Banco de Gaia – Maya (Mammoth/Planet Dog) Bandit Queen – Hormone Hotel Children of the Bong – Sirius Sounds (Mammoth/Planet Dog) Eat Static – Abduction (Mammoth/Planet Dog) Eat Static – Epsylon (Mammoth/Planet Dog) Eskimo – The Further Adventures of Der Shrimpkin (Mammoth/Prawn Song) Feed Your Head – Volume 1 (Mammoth/Planet Dog) Feed Your Head – Volume 2 (Mammoth/Planet Dog) Fun^Da^Mental – Seize the Time (Mammoth/Beggars Banquet) Quadruped– Vol 1 (Mammoth/Planet Dog) Various Artists - Up and Down Club Sessions Vol. 1 (MR0103-2) Various Artists - Up and Down Club Sessions Vol. 2 (MR0104-2) Vowel Movement - Vowel Movement (Mammoth/Atlantic) 1996 Clarissa– Silver Dirty Dozen Brass Band - Ears To The Wall Future Loop Foundation – Time and Bass (Mammoth/Planet Dog) Jabberjaw Compilation – Pure Sweet Hell (feat. Everclear, Mary Lou Lord and Jawbreaker) Jack Drag - Jack Drag (Mammoth/Hep-Cat) Kill Creek – Proving Winter Cruel Melvins - Stag (Mammoth/Atlantic) MTV Buzz Bin - Volume One: The Zen Of Buzz Clips (Mammoth/MTV) (feat. the Dave Matthews Band, Radiohead and the Stone Temple Pilots) Planet Dub – Planet Dub (Mammoth/Planet Dog) The Raymond Brake - Never Work Ever (Mammoth/Hep-Cat) 1997 Clarissa– Blood and Commons Elevate – Interior (Mammoth/Hep-Cat) Fabric – Woolly Mammoth (Mammoth/Hep-Cat) Feed Your Head – Volume 3 : Accelerating The Alpha Rhythms (Mammoth/Planet Dog) Jack Drag –Unisex Headwave (Mammoth/Hep-Cat) KCRW Rare on Air - Rare On Air Vol. 3 (feat. Fiona Apple, Patti Smith and Ben Folds Five) MTV Buzz Bin - Volume One: The Future Of Buzz Clips (Mammoth/MTV) (feat. D’Angelo, The Flaming Lips and The Chemical Brothers) Strangefolk – Weightless in Water Two Dollar Pistols - On Down the Track (Mammoth/Hep-Cat) 1998 April March – Lessons of April March (Mammoth/Ideal) Creeper Lagoon – I Become Small and Go (Mammoth/Ideal) Far Too Jones – Picture Postcard Walls Jocelyn Montgomery & David Lynch - Lux Vivens: The Music of Holdegard von Bingen My Friend Steve – Hope and Wait Natural Calamity – Peach Head (Mammoth/Ideal) The Hope Blister – Smile’s OK (Mammoth/4AD) 1999 10 Cents - Buggin' Out (Mammoth/Ideal) Dirty Dozen Brass Band – Buck Jump James Mathus & His Knockdown Society – Play Songs for Rosetta Whalen – Jazz Squad Splendid - Have You Got A Name For It (Unreleased) Strangefolk – A Great Long While Styles of Beyond – 2000 Fold (Mammoth/Ideal) 2000 Frankie Machine - One 2001 Schatzi - Death Of The Alphabet e.p. 2002 Schatzi - Fifty Reasons To Explode Soundtracks Hurricane Streets – feat. Marcy Playground, “Sex and Candy”, Xzibit and De La Soul Jesus' Son – feat. Wilco and Joe Henry Orgazmo - (Mammoth/ideal) feat. Wu-Tang Clan, Dust Brothers, Trey Parker and Matt Stone and Smashmouth Reality Bites - feat. Juliana Hatfield, U2 and Dinosaur Jr. The Crow- feat. Machines of Loving Grace, RATM and The Cure The Crow: City of Angels - feat. Seven Mary Three, Iggy Pop and Deftones Artist Links Mammoth Classics on YouTube Mammoth 20th Birthday Schatzi Seven Mary Three Juliana Hatfield Squirrel Nut Zippers Joe Henry Dillon Fence Dash Rip Rock Fu Manchu Blake Babies Chainsaw Kittens Freestylers Frente Victoria Williams Wiseguys KCRW Morning Becomes Eclectic John Strohm's Music Blog References http://www.variety.com/article/VR1116676444.html?categoryid=16&cs=1&query=mammoth+records http://www.variety.com/article/VR101450.html?categoryid=18&cs=1&query=mammoth+record http://www.variety.com/article/VR1117775630.html?categoryid=16&cs=1&query=jay+faires Category:Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:Former Disney subsidiaries and assets